The Lion's Bride
by T.J.98
Summary: During the War of Five Kings, Lord Paramount Asgore Dreemurr and the Monsterlands chose neutrality. To placate the victors and secure peace his adopted daughter Undyne must marry Daven Lannister, the nephew of the infamous Lord Paramount Tywin Lannister. This story follows Undyne and her squire Papyrus during the beginning of their time living among the Lions. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Undyne's Ambivalence

Standing on the outer walls of Ebott Hall, a monster maiden watched the sunset and contemplated the decision before her. It is a decision with two options, both of which are undesirable. This monster is Lady Undyne Dreemurr and she was a woman of great importance in the Monsterlands; she is the Master-at-Arms in charge of training the local garrison, the Captain of the Dreemurr Household Guard, an anointed knight with victories in tourney lists and in battles, and the adopted daughter of Lord Paramount Asgore Dreemurr. Normally this last fact is a source of great happiness for the woman, but today it is the cause of anguish because of the duties that accompany it.

Undyne was not alone for long though. Soon she felt the presence of a human standing next to her. When she looked to her right, she saw her sister Frisk Dreemurr.

"What do you want?", Undyne tersely asked.

Frisk just smiled at her elder sister. This made Undyne feel guilty.

"You seemed upset", Frisk answered calmly, "so I want to make you feel better."

The elder noblewoman shook her head bitterly. "I don't think you can. Not after tonight. I can't believe father would ask this of me, after all I've done for him!" Undyne punched one of the wall battlements in anger. Having done this, Undyne exhaled.

"I don't want to do what he asks of me. I do not want to marry Daven Lannister. It's bad enough father wants me to marry a man I've never met before, but a _Lannister?!_ " There was unmasked disgust in her voice when she said the name of that house. Undyne was a woman who valued knightly virtues like honor, bravery, and honesty, and House Lannister was the antithesis of those virtues. They annihilated House Reyne and Tarbeck, they massacred King's Landing, and they orchestrated the Red Wedding. As far as Undyne was concerned they were among the worst that humanity had to offer, barely one step above Reaver Ironborn or Slaver Astapori.

Frisk smiled innocently at her elder sister. "He might not be that bad."

Undyne stared in shock at this statement for a few seconds before responding. "How can you say that?! He's a Lannister! His family is a pack of oath-breakers and child-murderers! Nothing is sacred to them! Not the Gods, not honor, not compassion or hope or love or anything! All they care about is their gold and their power."

The younger sister listened patiently. "I remember you said the same thing about a little girl who came to Ebott Hall. 'That's a human bastard, you can't trust them'. But you changed your mind about her."

Undyne smiled in spite of herself. "You're never going to stop reminding me of how much I distrusted you at first, are you?"

"Not as long as it works."

It is true that when Undyne first met Frisk she thought the child was nothing but trouble. Of course Frisk wore her down until they were friends, and Undyne was so happy that Asgore decided to adopt her too.

"Even the Mother Above would say you're too nice. Though she must be smiling on you because you got betrothed to Willias Tyrell. In a few years you'll be Lady of the Reach." As Undyne said this she gently tousled Frisk's hair.

Frisk laughed softly when Undyne did this. "Come inside with us, our Mother in this world made us a pie. I'm sure that sounds better than being out in the cold."

The two of them began to walk along the wall to a stairwell. As they walked down the stairs Frisk spoke again.

"You know, if you really don't want to go through with it you don't have to. Father won't make you."

Undyne sighed sadly. "It's not Father whose making me, it's the Westermen. It's Tywin Lannister and Gregor Clegane and Joffery Baratheon."

They both understood the political situation. House Dreemurr had stayed neutral during the War of Five Kings, sending their healers to the civilians of both sides yet sending knights to neither. It was a noble and kind thing to do, a show of compassion in an age when such a feeling is rare. Unfortunately Tywin did not see it that way; as far as he and his grandson were concerned the Monsters failed to pick the right side. Only by making marriage alliances with the two ruling powers can Lord Asgore avoid retaliation.

The elder daughter continued, "If marrying a Daven Lannister is what it takes to prevent an invasion then I'll do it."

Frisk reached to hold Undyne's hand. "It might not be as bad as you think. But remember that whatever happens I'll always be ready to help you."

There was indeed something she could use help with. She stopped, took her sister's hands in her own, and looked into her eyes. "There is something you can do. I already spoke to Sans about it, but I want your help too."

"Anything."

"Promise me you will look after Alphys as long as you're both here." Alphys was another monster maiden in Ebott Keep; a scholar, a physician, and a Pyromancer of the Alchemists' Guild. She is the that Undyne wishes she could marry, but Undyne lacked the courage to confess her true feelings to Alphys and now politics made the point moot. Even so, if Undyne couldn't have Alphys she would still damn well protect her from harm.

Frisk nodded. "You can count on me." After saying this, Frisk hugged Undyne closely for a moment to comfort her.

The two Dreemurr daughters walked down the castle stairwell, across the courtyard, and to the keep where their parents were waiting. A few of the castle servants - mostly monsters but some humans as well - going about their business stopped to wave or say hello to Undyne and Frisk. Few, if any, of these servants knew that the ladies they respected would be out of the castle very soon; Undyne would go to the Westerlands to marry a Lord Tywin's Nephew, and in four years when Frisk comes of age she will go to the Reach to marry Lord Tyrell's son.

The monster maiden hoped things would turn out well.


	2. Chapter 2: Daven's Arrival

A group of human knights from the Westerlands rode along the muddy road, tired from the journey. Their cloaks were soaked through with rain and their armor was beginning to chafe. Behind them followed some men-at-arms and some servants.

There were five knights in total, Westerlanders all. They were Ser Gareth Clifton, Ser Tybolt Crakehall, Ser Steffon Stackspear, Lord Damon Marbrand, and of course Ser Daven Lannister. This last knight was the most important member of the party. The head of Daven's house, Lord Paramount Tywin Lannister, was the wealthiest and most powerful man in all of Westeros. Ever desiring to expand his house's influence and prestige, the Lord of Casterly Rock arranged for his nephew to marry the eldest daughter of the Lord of Ebott. This was how aristocratic marriages in Westeros worked: politics always came first. Love, if it was present in a marriage at all, was seen by this society as being nothing more than an unexpected bonus.

How did Daven himself feel about this? Well he was not exactly thrilled. Since childhood he accepted that an arranged marriage was unavoidable for him - even if he desired to become a Septon or a Maester of a Night's Watch Brother he would never have been permitted to. But even if Daven knew an arranged marriage was inevitable he did not look forward to it.

"How far is it? I want to dry off!", Ser Steffon Stackspear whined.

"Shut up.", Ser Gareth Clifton replied in response. Though he did not say so, Daven had to agree that Steffon's whining was making the travel worse than it had to be.

Daven gave a less hostile reply. "Once we reach the holdfast between the ruins of New Home and the town of Snowdin an escort party will take us the rest of the way."

"I hope so", Ser Gareth replied.

After a few moments of riding, Lord Damon Marbrand spoke. "I know little of the Monsterlands, save that the people here are strangely shaped and talented in healing."

Daven nodded, "The people here, called Monsters, are indeed shaped strangely. Their healers often go out into the other Kingdoms to provide food and aid to the Smallfolk. Monsters claim that their healing abilities are the result of magic, though only the Crone knows if that's true."

"How do you know this?", Lord Marbrand asked as a followup. There was genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Maester Creylen told me about the Monsterlands before we left Casterly Rock. He studied alchemy in Ebott under the Pyromancer Gaster." Daven spoke distractedly, thinking about his upcoming wedding.

He was not sure if he believed all the things that the Maester of Casterly Rock told him about the Monsters - that their magic was real, that their very bodies were made primarily of magic, that they came from Old Valyria even before the Targaryens - but he did believe that the looked and acted differently than Westerlands. Daven had the same hopes that most nobles have when they go to meet their new spouse for the first time - he hoped his wife-to-be would be kind, and faithful, and comely, and able to give him children. Daven did not want to have a miserable and dysfunctional marriage like his cousin Cersei Lannister had with her husband Robert Baratheon, or like his aunt Genna Lannister had with Emmon Frey. Considering those two examples, and recalling that Tywin Lannister's wife Joanna Lannister die in childbirth, Daven feared that unhappy marriages ran in the family. Maybe his cousins Jamie and Tyrion Lannister were smart to stay bachelors? In any case Daven was glad he would not be compelled to marry a Frey; how terrible that would have been!

"Damon", Daven asked, "are you happy with your wife?"

The older Lord smiled. "I get along well with her, and she is a good mother to my son Addam."

Ser Gareth interjected. "You know, I too am married -"

"Nobody asked you", Daven told the knight bluntly. Ser Gareth Clifton looked downcast and held his tongue.

Ignoring Ser Clifton's interruption, Lord Marbrand rode alongside Daven and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Do not be worried. You can always rely upon your family if you need to."

Daven hoped this was true. His mother - Myranda - and his sisters - Myranda and Cerenna - certainly loved him and would try to help him as best they could but did not have much sway in the inner workings of the House. Definitely not enough to annul a bad marriage. Tyrion Lannister has that power, but he would never do so since he cares more about the power and status of his house than the well-being of it's members.

At this moment, Daven missed his father Stafford Lannister.

While they rode, they noticed what appeared to be ruins around them. Collapsed stone structures, broken columns, statues of the creatures with human-seeming bodies but with the heads of rabbits or lions or other animalistic creatures. Occasionally they would see in the distance people walking about - people who did not appear human but who were not really animals either. Some looked like mounds of sludge, or resembled frogs, or had the wings of flies. On rare occasion there was a normal human there too. The people living in this area, whether Human or Monster, were shepherds and crofters making their homes in the Ruins of Old Home by living and tending their sheep among the broken buildings. Maester Creylen had stated prior to the journey that Old Home was the most ambitious building project of the Monsters, a city meant to rival any of the ineptly-named Free Cities in Essos. At it's height it housed monsters in great numbers, rivaling Lannisport in population and Lys in architecture. That came to an end centuries ago when the Ironborn King Halleck Hoare attacked the city as part of a massive reaving, burning the entire city to the ground and carrying back into slavery all they didn't murder. As Daven reflected on this, he thought it was a shame such grandeur was brought to ruin.

They rode along the trail, passing over bridges and past various traps and puzzles. These were already solved by the time the Lannister Party arrived, likely by monsters who anticipated their arrival and did not want them to be hurt or inconvenienced.

Lord Marbrand pointed to one of the spike pits they rode past and commented, "I should study the defenses of the Monsterlands while I'm here. It might give me some ideas for when I rebuild my own castle." He was speaking of course of how his castle had been looted by the Northern Armies.

Ser Daven nodded; he had to admit these traps and puzzles were clever. They would stop bandits and thieves easily, and might annoy a besieging army.

One sight that gave them stop was a small clearing next to the road that contained only a bowl bowl of small colored spheres upon a low column. They knew they still had much distance to go, but they were curious and their horses could use the rest and grass in the clearing.

While the horses and mules in the party ate grass, and while the men-at-arms and servants rested in the grass, the five knights dismounted and approached the bowl.

Ser Tybolt Crakehall reached into it first, taking out one of the spheres. After looking it over in his hand, he placed it in his mouth and began to chew on it.

"Tybolt!", Lord Marbrand complained at his colleague seemingly eating rocks.

Ser Tybolt chuckled. "Calm yourself; it's a sweet. A ball of hardened sugar. Though I admit I wouldn't expect to find them out here. My uncle Burton loves ... used to love them." At this memory the knight became downcast.

Ser Daven whistled softly in spite of himself. "Well, what flavor is it?"

"Licorice", Ser Tybolt said at first.

"Really?", the Knight asked.

Ser Tybolt shook his head and smiled for the first time since his uncle died, "No, not really."

Ser Daven walked over to the bowl and took one of the candies out, picking a nice red one. He put it in his mouth and savored the sweet taste. It indeed did not taste like licorice.

"Do you want any?", Daven asked the other three knights.

Ser Steffon shook his head, "No thanks, I prefer savory foods."

Lord Marbrand also shook his head. "I don't want to rot my teeth" he explained.

"I''ll have some!", Ser Gareth Clifton piped up. He walked over to the candy and reached his hand into the bowl, but as he took a candy out he accidentally knocked the bowl over and spilled the contents of it onto the floor.

Ser Daven scuffed Ser Gareth on the back of the head. "Look at what you've done", he admonished.

One of the servants walked over to the knights. "M'Lords, should I clean the candies?"

Ser Daven nodded. "Yes, do so."

Once the servants cleaned up the spilled mess, the knights mounted their horses once more and continued upon their journey.

After some more riding, the group finally reached the holdfast. It was a stone structure, one that looked warm and cozy inside despite it's unimpressive size. In front of it were eight knights whose shields and surcoats bore the heraldic symbol of House Dreemurr. The symbol was a white angel over a purple background, representing an old prophecy surrounding the house and the Monsters. These knights were themselves obviously monsters, as they bore inhuman features that identified them as such.

"Halt!", one of the knights, one with rabbit ears, stated. "Who goes there, and what business have you?"

Ser Daven answered. "Well met. I am Ser Daven Lannister; I and my escort have arrived for the wedding."

At this news the monster knight lowered his sword. "Very well then. Follow me. We will escort you and your party to Ebott Keep where you will be given bread and salt."

Ser Gareth whispered to one of the Westerland men-at-arms. "As if that still meant anything ..."

Ser Daven shot the Clifton Knight a disapproving look, and at it Ser Gareth became quiet.

The Lannister Party followed the Monsters to the Ebottic Keep.


	3. Chapter 3: Sans' Promise

In the training yard a plump skeleton monster was asleep, his back against the castle wall. He was smiling now, as he always forced himself to, and snoring softly. This man was Ser Sans of House Gaster; a wisdom of the Alchemist's Guild of King's Landing, a veteran of the Stormbreakers Sellsword Company, and an anointed knight of the Dreemurr Household Guard. Though when others ask him who he is, Ser Sans only introduces himself as a lazy monster fond of ale and sleep.

His sleep was disturbed when he felt strong hands shaking his shoulders and an authoritative voice shouting in his ear.

"Sans! Wake up, it's important!"

Sans opened his eyes to see Undyne standing over him. There was a look of urgency in her one remaining eye.

"what's wrong? do you have a bone to pick with me?"

Undyne cut strait to the point. "Promise me you will protect Alphys."

Ser Sans did not fully expect this. He already knew that Lady Undyne had feelings for the Pyromancer Alphys - even a blind monster could see that - but he did not know that she trusted him enough to ask this.

"i don't like making promises. sorry."

Undyne swung her hand towards Sans to slap him, but the skeleton managed to dodge the blow. "be careful, i like napping on the job but i'm not ready to take a dirt nap."

Clenching her fists, Undyne held herself back from attacking again. "No, I don't want to hurt you: Papyrus would never forgive me if I killed his elder brother. You're alright too I guess."

Sans kept smiling. "gee, you're sentimental today. why do you need my promise anyway? you already got Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk to promise to look out for Alphys."

Unndyne sighed in frustration. "You know my parents will be too busy running the Monsterlands, and that in two years when she's of age Frisk will marry Willias Tyrell and go to Highgarden. You, on the other hand, don't have any other plans or duties."

This was true. Ser Sans had been asked by Lord Paramount Asgore to be his Physician and Master of Whispers, as his father Ser W.D. Gaster had been before him, but he declined the offer. Apart from studying with the Alchemists' Guild in King's Landing the knight Sans had spent most of his time in the Monsterlands sleeping in his bed, drinking ale at Grillby's Tavern, hanging out with his brother Papyrus, and generally living off the gold and wealth his late father accumulated.

"well ... since my cool brother is going with you to Casterly Rock as your squire, i guess i can keep an eye on Alphys while you're gone."

Undyne extended her hand and stared at the skeletal knight intently. "Sans, I need you to say 'I promise'."

Sans reluctantly met her hand with her own and shook it. "I promise I will do everything physically and magically possible to prevent Alphys from coming to harm."

Once Sans said this, a visable relief washed over Undyne. While she still seemed a bit nervous, it was clear a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you."

"just make sure you hydrate when you're in the Westerlands. it's hotter there than it is elsewhere."

Undyne groaned, "I know."

"because if you don't hydrate you'll have heatstroke-"

"I'm well aware."

"- like during your duel with Frisk, when she had to pour water on you because you tired yourself out."

"I was there you know!"

"i'm surprised you remember. because you passed out."

" _Thanks for reminding me!_ " Undyne's voice and facial expressions suggested to Sans that he's said enough about this topic. He decided he'd messed with his friend enough.

Sans placed his hands up in a placating manner. "alright, alright. i can tell when i'm being a bonehead."

Undyne actually smiled despite herself. "You know, I will actually miss having you around."

Sans just shrugged. "eh, you can send messenger ravens back to Ebott. or see if they have Undernet in Casterly Rock. you can also visit sometimes."

Undyne huffed. "Of course I'm going to visit home! What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't?"

"Catelyn Tully never visited her family when she went north. at least not for leisure."

"That's different. There's half a continent between Winterfell and Riverrun. Between Ebott and Casterly Rock there's a far shorter ride."

It was true. The Monsterlands is disproportionately the smallest of the Westerosi Kingdoms - a strip of land one fifth the size of the Riverlands wedged between The Westerlands and The Reach.

Sans only had one more thing to say before he went back to sleep. "well take care of my brother. and take care of yourself too."


	4. Chapter 4: Daven's Unease

Daven and his fellow knights had spent the last two days days in the Ebott Keep, resting from the long ride and showing warmth to members of his bride-to-be's household. Ser Steffon Stackspear played fetch with some of the dog monsters, throwing a stick for them to catch and return to him. Ser Tybolt Crakehall chattered with a Snowdin Bear Monster about how the politics of Westeros had seemingly spiraled out of control following King Robert's death and how uncertain things had become. Lord Damon Marbrand spoke to a local pyromancer named Alphys and asked her for advice on rebuilding Ashenmark with a stronger defenses. Ser Gareth Clifton ... well, the Monsterlanders found Ser Clifton just as annoying and obnoxious as the Westerlanders did: many monsters have taken to calling him 'as bad as Jerry', whatever that means. In any case Daven made a mental note to tell his uncle Tywin to keep Ser Clifton out of diplomatic parties going forward. Daven, planned on spending this afternoon waiting. Usually he was pretty talkative, but today he was in no mood.

After breaking his fast with a light meal, the Lannister Knight walked down the hallway to the Godswood. He needed to get some fresh air and think.

When he reached the Godswood, Daven looked it over. It was a Seven-Worshipper's Godswood, a private garden rather than a place of worship. There was one Weirwood tree in the center with a carved face that smiled as though laughing. There were also a few stone benches in the garden. The rest of the Godswood was covered by golden flowers. The flowers seemed to reach for the rays of sunlight with their petals. There were so many that hardly any grass could be seen in the garden.

Sitting on one of the stone benches, Daven sighed and tried to calm his nerves. "Oh Gods, what am I getting myself into ..."

He heard a motherly voice from behind him. "Are you feeling nervous?"

Daven turned around and saw who the voice belonged to. It was Lady Paramount Toriel Dreemurr, Daven's soon to be mother-in-law. She was covered over with valyrian-white hair, droopy ears hung from the sides of her head, and her eyes were red. Regardless of this strange appearence she seemed tender and kind. Of course Daven knew better than to mistake such qualities for weaknesses, and could sense a sort of strengh about this Lady. Toriel Dreemurr reminded Daven of Joanna Lannister, his late aunt, in that regard. Noblewomen of this caliber were not content with wine and feasts, nor were they easily cowed.

The Lannister scion answered honestly. "To be truthful, yes."

Toriel smiled and sat down on the bench next to Daven. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Daven saw no reason not to. "Well marriage is for life, and I do not yet know what type of woman your daughter is. And to be honest my own House has not had very many happy marriages in recent memory. My parents have - had a happy marriage, but a lot of my aunts, uncles, and cousins do not."

Gently, Toriel placed her hand on Daven's shoulder. "To start with, I want to offer my condolences for your father. From what I have heard, he was a good man. I know personally how hard it can be to lose a beloved family member, and I get the feeling fewer people asked you about this than should have."

Daven Lannister felt a bit defensive; by what right does Toriel presume this?! Granted her intuition was correct - apart from Daven himself his mother and sisters were the only people in Casterly Rock who noticed Stafford's death for more than a passing moment - but for Daven that seemed beside the point. "I thank you, but I am not comfortable discussing that right now. And for the record, plenty of my kinsmen consoled me after I got the news."

Toriel did not seem convinced by Daven's lie, but neither did she press further. Instead she changed the subject back to Undyne. "Alright then. If I may ask a different question, how do you feel about strong women?"

This question caught Daven off-guard. It took him some time to consider this. In Daven's own family tree there were many women who were strong of will and politically powerful. Daven's aunt, Joanna Lannister, was her husband Tywin Lannister's most trusted adviser, his intellectual equal, and the closest thing he had to a conscience. Daven's great-grandmother Rohanne Webber, helped her husband Gerold Lannister maintain control over the Westerlands at a time when his succession was disputed. As for women warriors, Daven's feelings were more mixed. There none in House Lannister to look towards, as few Andel houses let their daughters train in weaponry. He had heard that Asha Greyjoy fought with an axe, but as far as Daven was concerned she was just a bloodthirsty savage like her father Balon. He had also heard of Brienne Tarth and Dacey Mormont, two noblewomen who wielded swords and wore armor like knights. He had a much better opinion of them. He even got the chance to meet Dacey Mormont at a minor Tourney in Fair Island: Dacey unhorsed most of the knights there, and was friendly and affable when Daven congratulated her on her victories.

"It never hurts to be strong, especially not in times like these."

Toriel nodded in approval at this answer. "That's good. Now how much do you value fidelity?"

Daven resisted the urge to groan. Obviously it's awkward for his wife's mother to ask if he plans on cheating on her. "I am not controlled by impulses. I value fidelity a lot, both in myself _and in my spouse_." Daven suspected that Toriel was asking this question because of his cousin; Tyrion Lannister was well known for frequenting brothels openly. Of course, Tyrion's father Lord Tywin hated him for that among other things.

Toriel answered plainly. "Undyne has too much honor to betray you."

Daven hoped this was true. After a pause, he asked another question. "Lady Toriel, you and Lord Asgore have been together longer than normal humans have been alive. Any advise you can give on how to make a marriage work?"

Once again, this time after a long pause, Toriel gave a plain answer. "You need to communicate with each other. I learned almost too late how powerful and important my words can be. When you and your wife have a disagreement or an argument, try to talk it out. A problem like that won't solve itself."

Daven Lannister knew better than to press further, as he could tell by her voice that Toriel wasn't ready to talk about this. So he just nodded to her.

"Thank you for telling me these things. I'm less nervous now."


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

When Undyne woke up this morning she woke up already in a bad mood. The sky outside was overcast and windy, as winter was approaching.

"Ugh!", she groaned to herself, "This is gonna suck."

Even so, she pushed herself out of bed and trudged over to the shower. The cold water calmed her down, but only to a small degree. She closed her eye and breathed softly while the water drizzled onto her head and ran down her body. She remembered how fun it was to run through Waterfall and jump in the puddles. Undyne wondered if there would be puddles to jump in when she went to the Westerlands. She was not sure that she would be able to do this again, and the thought made her sad. Attempting to put that prospect aside, she cleaned herself and finished her shower. When she stepped out, she began to dry herself. Gritting her teeth, Undyne resolved to herself she would make sure to jump in puddles again.

Once she was dry, she took a moment to regain herself. Undyne did not want to marry a human, she did not want to marry a male, and she did not want to marry a Lannister. But today she would have to do all three things.

Sighing, she steeled herself. "Get a grip Undyne. When you became Captain of the Dreemurr Guard you swore you would do anything to protect House Dreemurr and the Monsters. Well, this marriage is just an extension of those vows."

These thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door - likely castle servants, here to help the bride dress and groom herself. Groaning, Undyne put on a robe and walked over to the door to open it. When she did open it, the person there was not a servant. It was her sister.

"Frisk?"

Frisk smiled affectionately. "I wanted to see how you were doing".

Undyne tried to smile, but could not. "Not well."

"It will be alright."

Undyne just nodded and hugged Frisk close to her.

* * *

Daven Lannister stood at the alter in the Great Sept of New Home, standing just under the statue of The Father. It is said that the promises of The Seven are meant for the entire world to enjoy, so it comes of little surprise to Daven that the statues of The Seven in this Sept resemble Boss Monsters. Though he also noted the uncomfortable fact that the statue of The Stranger resembles a normal human.

The Septon officiating the wedding was standing nearby. Of course he was a Monster septon, looking like he was made of ice. In any case he seemed pious enough.

Standing there, waiting for his bride, Daven had a stony expression on his face as he sought to hide his anxiety and ambivalence. His hazel eyes had a nervous expression in them. His blond hair and beard were combed to appear less wild (Daven refused to shave his beard even at the suggestion of Ser Tybolt), and he was dressed in finery of red and gold - the colors of his House. All in all, he looked to be a handsome man. He would have been more handsome if he smiled.

In his hands he held a Bride's Cloak, a red cloak bearing the golden lion of House Lannister. His mother wore it when she married his father.

As he looked out at the crowd of onlookers, he noted that almost all of them were Monster. Mostly nobles, though some smallborn Monsters were allowed inside as well. Outside the Sept there were many smallborn Monsters cheering and watching as well, praising the bride's name. It is clear that Undyne is very popular among her people.

Among the audience, Daven noted four Westerland Humans. They were Ser Gareth Clifton, Ser Tybolt Crakehall, Ser Steffon Stackspear, and Lord Damon Marbrand: the Nobles who accompanied Daven to this place and would escort him and his new bride back to Casterly Rock. Daven's immediate family - his mother and his younger sisters - was not present in the audience; the roadways are beset by Bandits and Broken Men and bloodthirsty Red Cultists, so it was decided they would stay behind at The Rock. The head of the house, Daven's uncle Tywin Lannister, was also absent as he had to serve his grandson King Joffery Baratheon in King's Landing. Of course, Daven noted bitterly, he would not see his father Stafford among the onlookers. He hoped his father was watching from The Seven Heavens, but right now his heart felt no comfort.

Eventually, the doors to the Sept opened and Daven Lannister saw his bride for the first time. She was wearing a white wedding dress, and a purple Maiden's Cloak bearing the symbol of House Dreemurr. Undyne was a tall and lithe woman with red hair, and as a Monster she also had blue skin and fins on the side of her head. Though he was still unsettled by the bizarre and inhuman appearances that Monsters have compared to humans, Daven had to admit that Undyne was an attractive woman. Of course he also noted the steel that went along with that; her athletic build, the battle scars on her arms, the fact that one of her eyes was missing, and the proud way she carried herself. By the way she was scowling, Daven guessed that his wife wasn't looking forward to this marriage any more than he was.

Undyne and her father Asgore made their way the end of the Sept where Daven and the septon were standing. Undyne's father was smiling, but it is clear he is feeling melancholy too. Whether because his daughter would be leaving, or because of whose house she would be joining, Daven could not tell. Perhaps both?

The father and daughter reached Daven, stopping under the statue of The Mother. With shaking hands, Asgore took the Maiden's Cloak from off of Undyne's shoulders.

"Take good care of her", Asgore said softly. Undyne was still scowling, glaring at Daven with her good eye.

"I will", he assured Asgore quietly. He placed the cloak around Undyne's shoulder, and then looked her in the eye. "I promise I will treat you well", he assured her as well, also in a quiet voice.

Undyne nodded, acknowledging that she heard what her husband-to-be had said. Though the way she looked at him made it clear she did not believe it. So did the strained way she said her vows, forcing them out of her through gritted teeth.

"With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my lord and husband."

Daven decided he'd just have to prove he is telling the truth. He said his own vows, "With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my lady and wife."

Undyne leaned in and kissed her new husband, apparently wanting to get it over with now. The septon raised a crystal that he held in his hand, one of the holy symbols of The Seven. The light caught it, and a small rainbow fluttered out.

"Here in the sight of gods and men, I do solemnly proclaim Daven of House Lannister and Undyne of House Dreemurr to be man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever, and cursed be the one who comes between them."

There was no backing out now.

* * *

The rest of the wedding was largely uneventful. Undyne sat next to her husband at the feasting table in the great hall and sullenly waited for this night to be over. While she looked around the table, she noticed that Sans, Papyrus, and Alphys were all absent. She knew why; it would be too painful for Alphys to attend, so instead Sans and Papyrus were hanging out with her in an attempt to cheer her up. Undyne was relying on Sans to protect Alphys, and if he knew what was good for him then he would keep that promise.

The dinner included roast boar, wheels of cheese, cinnamon and butterscotch pies, apple and berry pies, snail pies, buttered bread, Snowdin ale, New Home red wine, Dornish strongwine, Arbor Gold wine, and cow's milk for the children.

During the feast there are a few performers to entertain the guests. Normally Undyne likes music, but right now she is in no mood. While the bards sang, Undyne glanced absentmindedly at a mural in the great hall. The mural showed the history of the Monsters; how they were created by in Gogossos by evil valyrian mages, how they were made to work as slaves, how they escaped, how one of King Asgore's ancestors lead them across the sea to a new home in Westeros, and how during the Andal Invasion an Angel of The Mother brought them a Seven-Pointed Star and converted them to the faith of the New Gods. King Asgore taught Undyne about all of this as part of her training.

The first bard was Shyren, who sang one of her songs and put everyone at ease. One of Daven Lannister's traveling companions, Lord Marbrand, comments that when his son Addam gets married he'll hire Shyren to sing at the feast.

After Shyren preformed a human, an old woman from Braavos named Alia. When she began she stated that she "came at the beset of an old friend", though who that friend was she could not guess. Despite her age, she still sang wonderfully and brought Ser Doggo, one of the household guards, to tears.

After Alia preformed Mettaton, a Robotic Monster with a largely humanoid form and an ego the size of The Sunset Sea. Even so, he began by thanking his friend for coming. Ah, so Mettaton was Alia's friend. Well, Undyne couldn't complain about that. Light fixtures were set up for Mettaton's performance - he never did anything subtly - but before he could start there was a loud noise from the feasting table. It came from Sir Clifton, one of the humans who accompanied Undyne's new husband. The Monsters have come to regard Gareth Clifton as being as bad as Jerry, and based on the way Daven and his other human companions avoided Clifton it's clear they agree.

"Rains of Castamere!"

When they tried ignoring him, he continued whining drunkenly. "Rains of Castamere! Sing The Rains of Castamere!"

This was a rather inappropriate request, as _The Rains of Castamere_ is a song about House Lannister wiping out a rival House. Mettaton looked like he was going to slap the drunken knight, and Undyne began using her magic to raise a blue spear over Clifton, but Daven beat both of them too it.

"No, I do not want to hear that song tonight. Ser Tybolt, Ser Clifton has drunken too much and is acting like a fool. Please escort him out of the hall." Daven spoke bluntly and firmly.

Ser Tybolt answered. "With Pleasure my lord. I think he can sleep it off in the stables." Having said that, he walked over to Clifton and physically dragged him out of the hallway.

Once Clifton was out of the room, Undyne's husband looked at her. "My apologies."

Undyne wouldn't admit it, but she appreciated how Daven handled the situation.

When the feast was almost entirely eaten, some of the guests stood up to dance. Undyne was in no mood for that, so instead she stayed at the table a little longer and watched her adoptive parents - Asgore and Toriel - dance. A lot happened between them, but since Frisk convinced them to give married life another chance they've become inseparable. Undyne supposed that that was Frisk's magic, bringing people together.

Once the dancing was over, it was time for them all to go to bed. This was the part Undyne was dreading most of all. At this moment Undyne regretted that she had hardly touched her wine and ale.

Normally in Westeros, the first bedding - the consummation of the wedding, involves an undressing tradition. According to this tradition the male guests would have undressed the bride and brought her to the room, the female guests would have done the same to the groom, and then while the newlyweds went to bed together some guests would stand outside the door and shout suggestions. Usually during the undressing the guests would use this chance to gawk and make rude jokes. Now more than ever, Undyne was thankful that this particular tradition never made it to the Monsterlands. Instead the bride and groom were escorted to the room by one servant, and were largely given their privacy.

* * *

Daven and his bride were brought to the bedroom, and once the servant closed the door they were alone for the night. Daven sat at the foot of the bed and waited so he could evaluate the situation and decide how to proceed. Like his wife, he too had drunken very little wine.

Undyne took off her Bride's Cloak, folded it, and placed it on a small table at the foot of the bed. Then she walked over to where Daven was and stood in front of him. Undyne let out a frustrated exhale, and then in one fluid motion she pulled her bridal gown off over her head and tossed it onto the table with the red cloak. She stood in front of Daven entirely disrobed.

"Let's get this over with", she said in a hostile voice.

Daven looked Undyne over with his hazel eyes and found her breath-taking. But his mind told him something was wrong, so he kept looking. He recalled the reluctance in Undyne's voice just now, and he noticed the way she was glaring at him and how she was flinching. Shaking his head, he fetched a pair of wool pajamas from the drawer and gave them to her.

"Not tonight. Maybe after want to do this, and after you trust me more, but tonight is just for sleep."

Undyne looked at Daven with some surprise, not expecting this. But after a moment's pause, she dressed herself in the pajamas. She seemed relieved that this part of the wedding could be postponed.

Still in his clothes, Daven climbed onto the bed and laid down on the right side. He closed his eyes. A moment later he felt the bed shift as his wife crawled onto it, and he felt cold as she (likely unintentionally) pulled the bedsheet over her.

Daven reflected that things could be worse.


	6. Chapter 6: Undyne's Squire

The next morning was a cold one, and the howling winds heralded the coming end of autumn.

When Daven rode from the stable to the gatehouse of Ebott Keep he was greeted by his bodyguards, his wife, and another person.

This other person was a skeleton monster, wearing white padded armor with red gloves, red riding boots, a red-orange cape, and a golden belt. Sheathed in that belt was a dirk of white steel with a golden handle - it looked like it had never actually been used before.

Undyne, who was clad in a suit of heavy plate armor, wearing a greathelm that resembled the maw of a shark, and wielding a large metal war lance in her hand, turned to greet her husband.

"Hey Daven. I said my goodbyes while you were asleep. We're ready to ride."

The skeleton monster also greeted Undyne's new husband, giving a toothy smile.

"HELLO! YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN UNDYNE MARRIED. RIGHT?"

Undyne nodded, confirming that Daven was. The skeleton continued.

"I KNEW IT ONE OF THE HUMANS WHO CAME HERE, AND IT WASN'T ANY OF YOUR COOL FRIENDS. OR CLIFTON."

Ser Gareth Clifton, who smelled of manure and was nursing a hangover, looked downcast at this exclusion. Paying him no further thought, the skeleton finally introduced himself.

"I AM THE MIGHTY PAPYRUS OF HOUSE GASTER! I'M UNDYNE'S SQUIRE, AND ONEDAY I'LL BE A KNIGHT LIKE HER."

Undyne cheerily collaborated the first part of Papyrus' boast. "He's my squire, and he'll be accompanying me to Casterly Rock."

Daven suspected that Papyrus was also being sent to make sure Undyne is treated well, and perhaps also to be Lord Paramount Asgore's ears in The Westerlands. No matter, Daven has no intention of plotting anything sinister.

"Glad to have another rider accompanying us. There's plenty of room in Casterly Rock, and I'm sure you'll make a fine knight." Even as he said this, Daven Lannister made a mental note to get Papyrus an actual sword when they arrived at their destination. That dirk in his belt won't be enough in a real fight, and Daven didn't know how strong Papyrus's magic was.

Lord Damon Marbrand gestured to the road. "We should start riding. We've lost too much of the day already, and we'll want to be back in The Westerlands before the rain damages the roads."

Undyne nodded solemnly.

Papyrus looked at his mentor and friend. "UNDYNE, WHAT'S WRONG? YOU NORMALLY LOVE RIDING!"

Undyne answered with a flat voice, devoid of emotion usually in it. "Nothing's wrong. Let's make the horses punch the ground with their hooves."

Daven noticed this, but could not think of anything reassuring to say right now. Instead he began riding down the road, and the rest of the party followed close behind.

* * *

The party spent the rest of the day riding. Daven and Undyne rode upon Destriers, the Westerland Nobles who accompanied him rode on Palfreys, and Papyrus rode upon a Roundsey.

As they rode along the road they saw forests, fields, smallfolk farms, and other such sights that would be common throughout the southern half of The Seven Kingdoms. The monsters in the ruins of Old Home and in the countryside of the Monsterlands would hail Undyne or cheer her on when they saw her riding. It was clear she was something of a hero to these people.

Eventually they and their mounts were too tired to continue and had to rest for the night. They decided to wait for the men-at-arms and servants who followed behind the main party.

Until this point there had been little talk, as the seven riders were too focused on traveling through the heavy winds.

When they set about preparing camp (the weather would not permit them to wait for the servants), the task of collecting firewood fell to the newlyweds. There was enough on hand to start a fire, but it would be good to have a little extra just in case a sudden rainfall or harsh wind made things cold again. They picked up hatchets and walked over to one of the smaller trees in the woods.

Daven whacked at it a few times with the hatchet, and the tree began to tip over with a thud. His wife walked over to the felled tree, and with a swing struck at one of the branches. As Daven hacked at a different branch, he spoke to his wife. "So you long have you known your Squire?"

She looked up at Daven, likely not expecting a question from him. "Papyrus? I've known him for about three or four years. He and his brother Ser Sans moved to Snowdin - a Holdfast near New Home - and soon after Papyrus approached me asking me to train him."

"And I presume you agreed to?"

Undyne actually smiled when she remembered this. "Not at first, no, but he sat outside my home all night and into the morning. I couldn't turn him away after that."

Daven nodded, approving of Papyrus's stubbornness. "I am sure he will make a fine knight someday."

Undyne did not say anything in response to this, and only sighed.

"Something is wrong", Daven stated, "you don't want to knight Papyrus. If I had to guess, I would say it is because you want him to harden his heart before facing the trials of battle."

Undyne shook her head. "No, not that. I like that Papyrus is kind, and I like that he is cheerful and wants to see the best in people. I fear that being forced to make a hard decision will take that away from him. Or worse, that he won't be able to make the hard decisions and will die in battle. I want him to find something else to do with his life."

Daven sighed. "What if he gets caught in battle unaware?"

"Then I'll protect him."

There was some silence after this, as the two newlyweds finished cutting branches from the tree and begin gathering them up.

Deciding not to get in an argument, Daven decided to take a different approach. "You know I'll protect him too. And he'll be safe in Casterly Rock: that castle hasn't been taken once in thousands of years. If we did teach him drill him in combat training it's likely he'd only use it for tourneys."

"Maybe", Undyne said. She did not sound convinced, but she seemed to be considering the possibility.

Once they had the firewood, they headed back to camp. There was a wolf howling, but they faced no trouble.

When they arrived back at the camp, the tents and other equipment had already been set up. Lord Marbrand was on first watch, the other Westermen Knights sat reclined around the fire, and Papyrus was cooking dinner over a large pot.

Papyrus looked up and grinned a toothy grin when he saw his friend and her husband return from the woods. "DAVEN! UNDYNE! I MADE SPAGETTI!"

"Spagetti?", Daven asked, having never heard of that meal before.

Undyne clarified, "It's a Tyroshi recipe made with noodles and tomato sauce."

"Tomato?", ser Tybolt asked.

Ser Steffon clarified. "Tomatoes are a type of vegitable that grow in Southyros and The Summer Isles."

Undyne nodded. "That's right. We could also use glass houses to grow them in The Monsterlands." This fact made her a bit sad, as she recalled that Alphys taught it to her.

Daven smiled. "Well I'll give it a try. Are you a good cook Papyrus?"

Smiling as he always did, Papyrus nodded. "OF COURSE! UNDYNE TAUGHT ME HOW TO COOK! BESIDES, EVERYONE LIKES SPAGETTI!"

Undyne was a little red at this comment; Daven suspected that this portended a dinner that would not be memerable in a good way.

"Well, I'm sure you're a better cook than Clifton."

The other knights had a good laugh at Gareth Clifton's expense. Ser Clifton looked down sadly into his dish.


	7. Chapter 7: Arriving at Casterly Rock

It was several more long days and cold nights of riding up the Ocean Road before they finally came in view of their destination. Before them stood the walls of Lannisport and the giant fortress of Casterly Rock. The fortress, carved from a mountain itself, dominated the landscape and the city at it's base like some giant lion in repose. Indomitable and full of wealth, this fortress was an apt representation of the House that now dominated the entirety of Westeros. Even the name of The Rock, and the way that House Lannister's founder acquired it, are symbolic of the House: Lann the Clever stole The Rock from the Casterlys, just as his descendant Tywin stole The North and The Riverlands from the Starks and Tullys.

When Undyne looked up at Casterly Rock, she could not help but be impressed. She was disgusted by the atrocities that House Lannister had committed, but Undyne was a warrior and something of an architect (she designed the fish-shaped Holdfast in the village of Waterfall) and could not deny that Casterly Rock was both a mighty fortress and a beautiful structure in it's own way.

Undyne's husband was looking at the castle too, with a soft smile on his face. "So how do you like my home?"

Papyrus answered first. "IT'S BIG! I BET THERE'S ROOM FOR LOTS AND LOTS OF HUMANS IN THERE!"

Undyne gave a less praising answer. "Why does your uncle want more land and power if he already lives in a place like this?"

Daven shrugged, "Lord Tywin isn't the kind of man who can be satisfied with what he already has. But I think you'll like my immediate family better."

Undyne looked over at her husband. "You mean your parents?"

Daven Lannister sighed sadly. "Well my mother Myranda, yes. And also my sisters Cerenna and Myrielle. I think you'll like them."

Undyne wanted to ask Daven what happened to his father, but before she could a loud horn from the walls of Lannisport sounded. From the gates of the city rode out several knights wearing armor of polished steel and bearing the lion of House Lannister on their shields and banners.

The lead rider hailed Undyne's husband. "Ser Daven Lannister, well met! We have heard reports of bandits along the Ocean Road, and have been sent out to meet you on the road and escort you the rest of the way."

Daven chuckled. "Well it seems we arrived ahead of schedule then."

The lead rider nodded. "Yes, it seems so. I trust the wedding went well."

Daven just nodded.

The rider looked at the members of Daven's party with confusion. "My lord, I beg your pardon, but where is your new bride?"

Undyne's husband gestured to her with his arm. "She's right here."

"In ... in armor?" The rider's voice sounded like he thought a woman warrior was scandalous. Undyne wanted to tell him where exactly he could shove his lance.

Before she could, Daven quipped. "Like you said, there are bandits along the Ocean Road."

With nothing more to say, the riders went back inside the gates and returned to their posts.

"They're part of the City Watch of Lannisport", Daven explained, "Better trained than the Goldcloaks in King's Landing."

With that, Daven with his wife and his escorts rode through the city gates and down the streets of Lannisport. While she rode, Undyne looked around at buildings she passed and the people she saw in the streets. They were all humans, and most of them had blond hair or green eyes. When they saw her or Papyrus some of them stopped to gawk or glare or wave in a friendly manner. They passed taverns where sailors and laborers made merry with nobles and merchants, they passed the cramped and dirty homes of poor peaseants and the fine manses of the wealthy, they passed goldsmiths where the wealth of Casterly Rock was reshaped into beautiful things and they passed docks where those items were shipped across the world.

As they rode closer to Casterly Rock the wealthier homes and businesses became more common and the poorer ones became sparser.

Undyne reflected that at least there would be plenty of people here for her to protect. And she was going to; if the Lannisters thought she'd just sit back and do nothing then they'd be very mistaken indeed.

Soon they reached a the Lion's Mouth, the giant cavern that formed the entrance to Casterly Rock. Twenty men stood outside the mouth, clad in heavy steel armor and holding great pikes in their hands. When the party approached them their commander gave a hand signal and they parted aside to let the party enter.

"They recognize me", Daven explained to Undyne.

They rode further into the Mouth, where they saw that ceiling and insides were lined with murder holes and that there were several raised portcullises. It was an impregnable defense.

"At least these people know how to fight", Undyne muttered to herself.

At the end of The Lion's Mouth was an open gate. Once they entered here, several grooms and stable hands approached them. When the members of the party got off their horses, the grooms lead the horses to the stables where they would receive fresh hay and rest.

It was a tiring ride, Undyne could use some rest. It looked like her husband could too, and so could the Westerland Knights who escorted him. The only person who still had energy was Papyrus, as he never slept.

"Are you tired too", Daven asked his wife.

Undyne nodded.

"Come, I'll show you where the bedroom is. Tomorrow I'll give you a proper tour of The Rock."

While Papyrus and the Westerland Knights were lead to their guest rooms, Undyne followed Daven up the hallways and stairwells of the Rock. Undyne was too tired to note her surroundings now.

Eventually they got to Daven's room in Casterly Rock. "Here's where we live now."

Undyne just nodded, walked over to the bed, and collapsed face-forward onto it. She went to sleep immediately.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the In-Laws

When Undyne awoke the next morning she found herself in Daven's apartment in Casterly Rock. She was still in the armor and clothing she fell asleep in, but somebody had placed a warm red blanket over her.

Sitting up and rolling her head to get the kinks out of her neck, Undyne looked around to see what was in the room. It was a room befitting a nobleman of Westeros; the bed she was on had a soft feathered mattress, there was a locked trunk in front of it, a wardrobe against the wall, and a weapon's rack with some steel longswords. The room itself had a balcony facing the sea, and the wall adjacent to the bed had a fireplace with a warm orange flame burning inside of it. Davos was asleep in front of this fireplace, bundled up in a blanket.

Getting out of bed, Undyne walked over to her husband and shook his shoulder. "Daven, Daven wake up", she told him.

Daven stirred awake and looked up at his wife. "Good morning to you too."

Undyne shrugged. "So, what's up for today?"

Her husband yawned a little before answering. "Well, today I'm going to take you to meet my immediate family."

"You mean your parents?"

Daven winced a little when he answered. "I mean my mother and my sisters."

This caught Undyne's attention. "You have sisters?", she asked excitedly.

Daven smiled and nodded. "Two younger sisters, Cerenna and Myrielle Lannister. And don't worry, I'm sure they'll love you."

"I wasn't worried!", Undyne insisted, "I already know I'm awesome!" Truth be told, she was worried. While she was a local hero in the Monsterlands, she knew the Westerlands had different norms.

Daven just grunted. "Alright then. But ... we should probably bathe first." Undyne took a sniff, then nodded in agreement. Riding for several days through bad weather gave them both an odor.

* * *

In the ladies bathroom, Undyne sat in a large brass tub of tepid water and cleaned herself off with a wash cloth. There were six tubs in total in this room, so multiple women could bath at once while being assured of their personal space. Undyne thought about how this room could use a shower, and how simple it would be to install one against the wall.

Once she finished, Undyne dried and dressed herself. She could not wear her black tanktop because the cold autumn winds would not allow it, so she put on a white wool sweater instead. Once she finished tying her hair into a ponytail she stepped outside into the castle's hallway.

Her husband, Daven, was waiting there for her. He wore a white shirt and a simple brown doublet. "You clean up well", he said as he looked Undyne over, "did you like the baths?"

Undyne nodded quietly. "Is there anything I should know before I meet your family?"

Daven paused for a moment before answering. "Yes. My sisters and I lost our father recently, so try to be gentle with them."

Undyne did not expect to hear this, and was not sure how to respond. What do you say to something like that?

"Oh ..."

Before she could say more, Daven took her hand and lead her down the hallway. "We'd better get going, I don't want to keep them waiting."

As they made their way down the hallway Undyne couldn't help but wonder why Daven hadn't mentioned this before.

Shortly they reached the quarters where Daven's mother lived. Just like Daven's apartment, this one also had a balcony overlooking the sea. Inside, sitting at a table near the balcony, was a brunette woman and two blond haired girls. The woman seemed to be in her forties, and though she was pretty there were visible signs of stress in her facial expressions and overall demeanor. The two girls meanwhile were watching the sea; one was twelve years old, and the other was ten.

When the youngest turned around the saw Daven and let out a happy squeal.

"Daven!"

As she said this the two girls ran over to Daven and hugged him, almost knocking him over as he did so. He smiled when he introduced them.

"Undyne, these are my sisters. Meet Cerenna and Myrielle Lannister."

Undyne could not help but smile at these two girls. She shook their hands one at a time, the eldest first and then the youngest.

"Welcome to Casterly Rock", Cerenna told Undyne.

"You're very pretty", Myrielle told Undyne, "I knew you'd be because my brother likes pretty girls."

"Thank you", Undyne said. Though she wondered what that last part meant and looked suspiciously at Daven.

"Is that right?"

Daven just wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close to him, so Daven could feel the warmth from his body. "Yes! Yes I do!", he chirped unapologetically.

This felt more than a little weird to Undyne, but he let go of her soon enough. Daven's mother was smiling nostalgically at this scene, and she gestured to two of the empty chairs. "Please, both of you sit down. I already sent the servant and soon he'll be back with lemonade."

Daven grinned. "Undyne, this is my mother. Myranda Lefford."

Myranda extended her hand in greeting to her daughter-in-law. "It is good to meet you. I'm sure we'll get along wonderfully."

Undyne met it with her own and shook it. "I'm happy to meet you too."

"We're sorry we couldn't come to the wedding", Cerenna said.

Undyne nodded. "I understand. There are a lot of bandits and other bad guys in the countryside."

"Well hopefully the war finishes soon", Myranda said, "Lord Stannis and his Red Witch are still at large, and the Evil Ironborn are beginning to terrorize the Green Reach."

Undyne cringed at the mention of the Ironborn. "Westeros will only be safe once the Ironborn are defeated again. They are a menace to everyone."

Myranda and her daughters nodded in agreement. All of Westeros agreed that the Ironborn were a vile culture.

Cerenna spoke next. "Well thankfully the North and the Riverlands have fallen. The world is better off without those damnable Starks."

This caught Undyne off-guard. The Starks? From what she had heard they were an honorable house. Even Robb's rebellion she could not find fault in; King Joffery Baratheon had executed Robb's father on holy ground.

"The Starks are not damnable!"

The entire room went silent. Myranda looked out towards the see, and Myrielle began to cry. Daven just groaned.

Cerenna was the only one who answered her. "They killed my father!"

This made Undyne freeze, her anger melting away in that moment.

She had nothing to say, so Cerenna continued. "They attacked an army at Oxcross in the night, Rickard Karstark killed father! The Northmen didn't even give the Westerland Army a chance to prepare itself! They have no honor or mercy!" Having said that, Cerenna began to run out of the room crying.

Undyne felt sick.


	9. Chapter 9: Ser Damion's Suspicions

While Undyne and Daven were meeting the latter's family, Papyrus was left on his own.

He normally didn't sleep, but riding for several days strait sapped his energy and caused him to go out like a rock last night. Of course if anyone asked he would insist he just 'lying down to think'.

As he was still in his normal outfit, just hopped out of bed to begin the day. No sooner had he done so then he heard a knocking on his door.

"OH GOOD, A VISITOR!", the monster exclaimed. Papyrus hoped he would make a friend here; it would get lonely otherwise. His brother Sans and his friend Frisk were back at Ebott Keep in The Monsterlands, and his other friend Undyne was busy today. Plus Papyrus was of the school of thought that one could never have too many friends.

He opened the door, and standing in front of him was a small boy of ten years old. This boy had curly red hair and was wearing a white page's smock with a purple unicorn emblazoned on the front of it.

"HELLO HUMAN CHILD!"

The child greeted the skeletal monster respectfully. "Well met Papyrus Gaster. I am Robert Brax, a Page of Casterly Rock. Ser Damion Lannister, the acting castellan of this castle, has summoned you to speak with him."

Papyrus grinned; someone already wanted to meet him here!

"VERY WELL ROBERT BRAX! I, PAPYRUS, WILL MEET DAMMY!"

The child nodded. "I will lead you to him."

As they walked through the winding hallway, Papyrus decided to chat with his new friend. "DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES?"

Roebrt Brax thought about this for a moment before answering. "I haven't tried a puzzle before, truth be told."

This was a shock to Papyrus; how could anyone have never tried a puzzle before?! "POOR DEPRIVED CHILD! FEAR NOT! I, PAPYRUS, WILL PREPARE A PUZZLE FOR YOU AFTER MY MEETING WITH DAMMY!"

Robert Brax smiled, "You have my thanks. But I should warn you, please don't call Ser Damion that. I fear he will be angry if you do."

Papyrus understood, "ALRIGHT!"

While they walked, Robert Brax decided to ask Papyrus a question. "So, Papyrus Gaster, where is your family's seat? Mine is in Hornvale, five day's ride from here."

"HOUSE GASTER'S SEAT IS IN THE SNOWDIN HOLDFAST! MY FATHER WAS GIVEN THIS KEEP BY LORD PARAMOUNT ASGORE!"

Young Robert Brax nodded understandingly, "So you're from a knightly house? I didn't know Monsters had knights."

Papyrus grinned, "WE DO! MY FRIEND UNDYNE DREEMURR IS A KNIGHT, AND SO IS MY BROTHER SANS! ONE DAY I'LL BE A KNIGHT TOO! SER SANS! AND EVERYONE WILL LIKE ME!"

"I'm sure you will. I'll be a knight when I'm older, and I'll defend the Westerlands like my father does. Maybe the next time we meet will be at a jousting tourney."

They reached a doorway, and Robert Brax stopped. "Here it is. Remember to be careful what you say; Ser Damion Lannister is a strict man."

Papyrus nodded to signify that he understood, and Robert Brax opened the door for him.

"Papyrus Gaster", the page announced as Papyrus entered the office.

Inside was an elderly man sitting at an oak desk and dressed in fine noble clothing of red and gold. This man's hair was white and had been cut back to his head. His face was covered in wrinkles and he frowned contemptuously.

"You may be seated", he said to Papyrus. The skeleton monster sat down at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"SO SER DAMION, WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?"

The old Lannister glared at him. "To start with, tell me about your relationship with Lady Undyne."

Papyrus liked talking about his friends. "OH, SHE'S MY MENTOR! SHE'S TEACHING ME HOW TO BE A KNIGHT LIKE HER! RIGHT NOW I'M STILL HER SQUIRE THOUGH ..."

Ser Damion did not smile. "So you're her squire, is it? Are you anything else to her?"

Papyrus nodded with a big grin on his face. "I'M HER FRIEND! WE HANG OUT A LOT!"

"What do you two do when you ... 'hang out', as you put it?"

"USUALLY SHE TRAINS ME! SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO COOK SPAGHETTI!"

Ser Damion shook his head. "I don't know what 'spo-get-i' is, but I find it unlikely that a noblewoman would waste both her time and yours teaching you how to cook."

"WELL, THAT'S NOT ALL WE DO."

Ser Damion began to draw his dagger from his sheath, and used it to sharpen a quill. He held his dagger in a way that suggested he could easily use it as a weapon. "Go on."

Papyrus happily described how they'd talk about puzzles, how they'd play in the snow, and how Undyne would train him in endurance by having him run or lift weights.

After glaring at Papyrus for awhile, Ser Damion leaned in. "I think I've heard enough. I doubt you're more than friends with Undyne, but be warned: if you give her husband horns then I will find out and I will give you to Gregor Clegane to do with as he wishes. Do I make myself clear?"

Papyrus started to sweat a little. "I ... I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU."

Ser Damion smiled viciously. "Well then, if that's the case then you'll avoid dishonoring a Lannister's bed."

Papyrus nodded.

"You may go now. And remember what I told you."

When Payprus left Ser Damion's office he found the Page, Robert Brax, waiting for him.

"So, how'd it go?", the boy asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I WISH! NAPSTABLOOK IS WAY NICER THAN HIM!"

The page shrugged. "He's just suspicious, is all. I'm sure once you've been here long enough he'll be used to you."

"I HOPE SO. ANYWAY, LET ME TEACH YOU ABOUT PUZZLES!"


	10. Chapter 10: Cooldown

Undyne sat down in the training yard of Casterly Rock, feeling bad about herself. Daven had told her to be gentle with his sisters, and she made them cry.

"SO HOW DID THE MEETING GO?", a voice said behind her. It was her friend and squire Papyrus. He sat down next to her.

Undyne shook her head sadly. "It went terribly. We were talking about politics, and I tried defending the Starks, and it turns out a Stark killed their father. How was I supposed to know that?!"

Papyrus was quiet for a moment, contemplating what to say next.

"DID YOUR COOL HUSBAND TELL YOU?"

Undyne grimaced. "No! Well, not really. He told me his father father was dead, but not how. Why would he leave that out?!"

"MAYBE HE DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT MORE THAN HE HAS TO?"

"Oh", Undyne remembered that Papyrus also lost his father. Wisdom W.D. Gaster was not murdered, but his death still stung for his children. It's part of why Sans seems to have given up on life, and why both of the Gaster boys moved to Snowdin.

Moreover, Undyne realized she would be devastated if anything happened to her father. Asgore took her in when she had nobody else and taught her to be a warrior. Imagining him as dust in an urn was simply too much to bare.

"You know, you're smarter than most think."

Papyrus shone at this compliment. "OF COURSE I AM! I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Undyne smiled; even if her friend was somewhat self-obsessed she still liked having him around.

"So what were you up to today?" Undyne wanted to make sure Papyrus was doing well here. Anyone who tried bullying him would have to answer to her blue spears.

Fortunately that was not a concern, as Papyrus had good news to present. "I MADE ANOTHER FRIEND!"

Undyne wasn't surprised. Papyrus was well-liked in his community, even if he thought himself unpopular. "Already?"

"YEAH! HIS NAME IS ROBERT BRAX! HE'S A PAGE!"

Undyne smiled and thought of the Page in Ebott Keep, a small monster boy named Kid. Kid was born without arms, but Alphys built him some out of metal.

Undyne's smile disappeared.

"UNDYNE! WHAT'S WRONG? OH WAIT, I REMEMBER! YOU'RE UPSET BECAUSE YOU FLUBBED YOUR INTRODUCTION TO YOUR HUSBAND'S COOL FAMILY."

Undyne nodded. "Yep, that's it." Well, that was one of the problems on her mind ...

"Well", she heard Davon's voice and turned around to look at him, "that could have gone better."

Undyne sighed. "I messed it up, didn't I?"

Her husband sat down next to her. "No, it's my fault. I should have told you."

"No, I should have asked."

Papyrus commented. "SO YOU'RE BOTH WRONG?"

Daven looked at that. "Hey Papyrus, do you think you can cook some spaghetti to cheer Undyne up?"

Papyrus ran off to the kitchen to begin preparing it.

Undyne smiled. "You know you're going to have to eat it when he gets back."

"Yes, but now we have some privacy to talk."

When Undyne looked at her husband, he smiled at her.

"So how badly does your family hate me now?"

Daven kept smiling. "They don't hate you. I talked to mother and smoothed things over. My sisters are still upset, but they'll feel better soon too."

Undyne was quiet. But after a pause she had a question for her husband. "Daven, what happened to your father?"

Daven grimaced and exhaled before speaking. "When the war began my uncle, Lord Paramount Tywin Lannister, raised up most of the trained warriors and lead them to fight for The Iron Throne in the Riverlands and the Crownlands. He wanted more soldiers, so he tasked my father Ser Stafford Lannister with mustering and training an army. This army was to be trained in Oxcross, in the heart of the Westerlands, with several castles and garrisons between them and the Starks. That was the plan at least. Instead, Robb Stark and his army managed to sneak past those castles and attack the Oxcross Army unprepared. The soldiers in that army were almost entirely green boys who had never seen a battle before, so most of them were killed to a man. From the reports I received, my own father was ... was killed by Rickard Karstark with a lance."

Undyne sat silently during this explanation, shocked by it. "Oh ..."

Daven continued. "My father wasn't a great warrior or a professional commander, he was a steward. After he gained his knighthood he didn't hone his fighting skills because he didn't want to be a military leader. He just wanted to spend time with his family."

Daven's Monster Wife smiled. "Your father sounds like a big-hearted wimp. I wish I could have met him ..."

Daven nodded. "I'm sure he would have liked you."


End file.
